Even The Blind Can See
by ichigi111kurosaki
Summary: Ichigo kurosaki, a normal high school teen, Begins to lose his eyesight soon after his mother was killed. Now alone, he has to do things for himself. With the hard trials of not being able to see, he runs into a boy from his school, who isn't all he seems. Will Ichigo open his heart to a monster? or an Angel?
1. Meetings

_**Sorry this is short, but it is a prologue.**_

**:.:Prologue:.:**

The wind blew silently, and the chilly weather of a perpetual Autumn sunk into the bones of the old and sick. The road in the small town rather silent and still in the cool morning air. The sidewalks busy in the small cold pavement paths. Silently one boy walked alone his eyes blindly looking out into the emptiness ahead of him. His wild orange hair splaying out in the wind and his cream colored skin dusted a pale pink.

"someones wearing too much cologne." Ichigo sighed and walked on slowly making his way to multiple snogging couples, and many open bars on his way he finally reached his destination.

"ICHIGOoOoO!" Kegio yelled and lept at ichigo who held up his foot to kick the boy in the face. "Yo," He said and began to talk to tatsuto, kegio's best friend. "So how's your dad Ichigo?" the boy asked. "He's got a bad infection in his left lung, the doctors say he might not make it another month." Ichigo said and ducked with tatsuto as renji leapt at them. Renji's long not so beefy body sailed into kegio who had just gotten off the floor.

"Cheer up Berry," Renji said and slung his arm around ichigos shoulders. "Tch, only you renji. only you." ichigo said and picked the arm off his shoulders. "lets get to class." Ichigo said and walked away. As he made his way to the classroom he felt all eyes on him as he walked. his sunglasses pulled down in front of his eyes to hide his blindness.

When he felt the panic in a pair of the eyes he instantly knew who's eyes they were. "morning Orhime-chan." He said and turned to her just as someone bumped into him. Said accident causing both to hit the ground. Ichigos sunglasses clattered across the ground. "Fuck!" The man who bumped into ichigo swore and ichigo kept his eyes closed and began to try and sense where his sunglasses went.

Soon he realized the man was holding them. "Crap." ichigo said and quickly left. "W-wait! Your glasses." the man said and frowned as ichigo bolted.

~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~

Ichigo sat on the roof waiting for the day to end. He flinched when the roof door slammed open. He stood quickly and hid his face from the guest. "Hey, You dropped your glasses earlier." The voice from earlier on said and was almost directly behind him.

"um, k-keep them" ichigo said and went to slide around the man but was quickly caught and turned around. His eyes quickly snapping open showing foggy brown sightless eyes. The sunglasses clattered to the ground as the man stared at ichigo. Ichigo looked down and away when he felt the pity in the mans gaze.

"Don't show me pity." Ichigo almost spat and shook the grasp off of his wrist. "I dont need it." he almost growled and slowly made his way to the roof door. "I don't pity YOU. i pity your eyes, their color must have been beautiful." The man said and ichigo froze. He slowly turned to face the man.

"I'm Grimmjow." the man said and held out his hand. Ichigo walked up to him. "Ichigo. it's nice to meet you." He said and the man nodded. Just then the sky decided to cloud over and a loud boom of thunder echoed through the town. "We might not want to stand here." ichigo said and drug grimmjow over to the door just as a bolt of lightning hit where they previously stood.

"Wow" Was all grimmjow said.


	2. Importance

** ' E**

* * *

**So hello, i've decided to only update the most reviewed fanfictions i have, so the next updates will be for The following Four:**

**Egytian Lovers**

**Hush, Hush**

**The Rake**

**Play Time Chibi's**

**They will be updated by the end of the week. If you have a story you want updated soon, leave a review and ill Tally them up. You will see this message often, each time theres a new top reviewed story this will be posted with the new top four most reviewed of my stories. Enjoy! (*y*)**


End file.
